maerklinfriendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Historic-train Paris - Simplon (Swiss) - Venice
thumb|338px|Auf "retro" gearbeitete Werbung um 1979 mini|Werbeplakat für den Simplon-Orient-Express Der Simplon-Orient-Express der [[Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits|'Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits' (CIWL, Schlafwagengesellschaft)]] auf der Strecke Paris-Simplontunnel-Venedig-u.a. verkehrte als Luxuszug aus Schlafwagen und einem Speisewagen je 1. und 2. Zugklasse täglich etwa von 1920 bis 1939/40. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wagte sich erst in den 1980er ein Unternehmen, allerdings nicht mehr täglich, erneut an Teile dieser europaweiten luxuriösen Zugverbindung (London-Istanbul). Geschichte Nach dem Ende des Ersten Weltkriegs entstand erneut eine Verbindung zwischen Frankreich-Italien (Paris-Venedig) und den neu errichteten mittel- und osteuropäischen Staaten, den auch als Cordon sanitaire genannten ehemals osmanischen Ländern. Sie knüpfte an die Geschichte des Orient-Express an. Nun war es aber nicht mehr das Hauptziel der Planungen Istanbul über München und Wien zu erreichen. Die Verursacher des Kriegs, Deutschland und Österreich, sollten an der Verbindung nicht beteiligt werden. Eine wesentliche technische Voraussetzung des Erfolgs war die neue Linienführung ab 1922 durch den ausgebauten 16 km langen Simplon-Tunnel.Hans-Peter Bärtschi: 1895 gelang der Abschluss des Staatsvertrags mit Italien (Simplonverträge), 1898 Beginn der Bauarbeiten. 1906 von den Schweizerischen Bundesbahnen (SBB) [ ''einspurig ] vollendet, da die JS auf den 1. Mai 1903 verstaatlicht worden war.'' Jura-Simplon-Bahn (JS), Artikel in: HistLexdSch, HLS, 07-2002 Erneut konnte die nach dem kriegsbedingten Konkurs umfirmierte CIWL somit einen grenzüberschreitenden Train de luxe bilden. Als ein für den Zugverkehr wichtiges Ergebnis der Pariser Friedenskonferenz 1919 und der begleitenden Verhandlungen wurde die Verbindung an den Aggressorstaaten vorbei über den Simplontunnel, Oberitalien und Triest geführt. Für Venedig begann mit dem Simplon-Orient-Express eine Blütezeit des (Eisenbahn-)Tourismus. Viele der Reisende waren dort am Ziel ihrer Urlaubsreise. Am 11. April 1919 verkehrte erstmals der Simplon-Orient-Express von Paris über die Schweiz, den Simplontunnel und Mailand bis nach Triest. Ab Januar 1920 fuhr der Simplon-Orient-Express durchgehend bis Belgrad und im Sommer des gleichen Jahres bis Istanbul der jungen türkischen Republik sowie mit Kurswagen nach Bukarest. Um den Simplon-Orient-Express herum entstand ein ganzes System von Zubringerzügen mit Kurswagen (bedeutend für den Verkehr mit England die Wagen von Calais, auch mit Athen, Ostende und Straßburg). Ab 1932 bestand schließlich ein System aus drei verschiedenen Zugläufen in Richtung Istanbul, alle ausgehend von Paris, das bis zu Beginn des Zweiten Weltkrieges Bestand hatte.Wilfried Biedenkopf: Quer durch das alte Europa. Die internationalen Zug- und Kurswagenläufe nach dem Stand vom Sommer 1939. Verlag Röhr, Krefeld 1981, ISBN 3-88490-110-9, S. 10 ff. Ab 1930 bestand zudem in Istanbul (Bhf Haydarpascha, Asien) ein Anschluss an den Taurus-Express nach Aleppo und Rayak (Libanon), der ebenfalls unter Regie der CIWL betrieben wurde. Laufzeiten Der Simplon-Orient-Express fuhr als einziger Zug des Orient-Express-Systems in der Zwischenkriegszeit täglich. In Paris verkehrte er abends ab dem Gare de Lyon, wo die mit dem Flèche d’Or kommenden Kurswagen von Calais zugestellt wurden. Über Dijon, Lausanne erreichte er Brig und durchfuhr den namensgebenden Simplontunnel. Am nächsten Morgen erreichte er Stresa und fuhr über Mailand und Venedig nach Triest. Hinter Triest begann die zweite Nachtstrecke, die über Ljubljana, Zagreb und Vinkovci nach Belgrad führte. In Vinkovci wurde der Zugteil nach Bukarest ausgesetzt, der dorthin unter Umgehung ungarischen Gebiets über Subotica und Timișoara geführt wurde.Biedenkopf Die Wagen nach Athen wurden an einen normalen Schnellzug abgegeben. Der Simplon-Orient-Express erreichte schließlich über Sofia und Svilengrad die Türkei. Nach der dritten Nacht wurde in Istanbul der Bahnhof Sirkeci erreicht. Parallel zum Simplon-Orient-Express verkehrte ab 1921 als Direct Orient ein normaler D-Zug Paris-Triest, der auch Sitzwagen führte.Sölch-43" Bei seiner Einführung war der Simplon-Orient-Express aufgrund der nach dem Krieg heruntergewirtschafteten Strecken und der zeitraubenden, gegenüber der Vorkriegszeit erheblich ausgeweiteten Pass-, Zoll- und Devisenkontrollen eine Nacht und einen Tag länger unterwegs als der Orient-Express im letzten Friedensfahrplan von 1914. Unfälle Der folgenschwerste Unfall auf dieser Strecke traf einen „Simplon-Orient-Express“ genannten Schnellzug am 21. Oktober 1957. Kurz nach der Abfahrt in Istanbul stieß er frontal mit einem Nahverkehrszug zusammen, wobei 95 Menschen starben und 150 verletzt wurden. * Hauptartikel bei WP dazu: Eisenbahnunfall von Istanbul (1957) Bild mini|1983 im Gare d Austerlitz, Paris Venice-Simplon-Orient-Express (VSOE, Belmond, LVMH) Die Neuauflage als Luxuszug, allerdings nur monatlich einmal angeboten, startet 1982 als Venice -Simplon Orient-Express (VSOE). Das war ein von James Sherwood (en) initiiertes Unternehmen. Teilstrecken sind Boulogne-sur-Mer bzw. Calais (beide zu den Fähren nach England) nach Paris - (Gare de l'Est), Innsbruck bzw. anfangs via Simplon-Strecke nach Mailand, Verona, Zielort Venedig. Der Anbieter erweiterte das „Abenteuer“ durch eine maritime Kombination im Mittelmeer per Schiff unter der Bezeichnung Orient-Express (Piräus und Istanbul). Betreiber ist die britische Gesellschaft Belmond, Eigentümerin ist seit 2018 LVMH (Dior - Vuitton).Venice Simplon Orient-Express sold to owner of Christian Dior and Louis Vuitton — LVMH acquires Venice’s Hotel Cipriani and Hotel Splendido in Portofino as part of £2.5bn deal. theguardian-online, Meldung im Wirtschaftsteil am 14. Dez. 2018 Ähnlich lautende Zugnamen Zur Abgrenzung der Zugläufe ähnlich lautender Zugnamen und ihrer Bedeutung siehe auch die Artikel: * Balt-Orient-Express, Schnellzug, vom Ende der 1940er Jahre an zwischen Schweden und Istanbul, seit 1962 — 1995 ab Berlin * Istanbul-Express, ab 1965, DB * Rome-Express, 1883 — 1939, CIWL * Sud-Express, ab 1887, CIWL. (F - anfangs bis Madrid) * TEE Cisalpin, Paris — Mailand, 1961—1984. Zwischenhalte waren Dijon, Vallorbe (ab 1962), Lausanne, Brig und Domodossola. Zur Verarbeitung des Zugnamens in Filmen und ähnlichem beachte den entsprechenden Artikelabschnitt über den Orient-Express. Buch, Filme und Fernsehen 1934: Eine literarische Verwendung des Simplon-Express stellt Agatha Christies Kriminalroman Mord im Orient-Express. Inspiriert von eigenen Fahrten und den mehrfach in der Geschichte der Orient-Express-Züge aufgetretenen Blockaden durch Schneeverwehungen lässt sie ihren Detektiv Hercule Poirot im Mikrokosmos der eingeschneiten Schlafwagens von Istanbul nach Paris unter den Fahrgästen auf Mördersuche gehen. Anhand der im Roman beschriebenen Kurswagenläufe und Orte wird deutlich, dass Christie ihr Buch im Simplon-Orient-Express angesiedelt hat. 1944: Viktor Tourjansky 1954: Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia (mit Curd Jürgens, Silvana Pampanini und Eva Bartok) 1972 wurde auch Greenes zweiter Roman mit dem Orient-Express, Reisen mit meiner Tante, verfilmt. In weiteren Filmen wurde der Orient-Express zwar als Hintergrund verwendet, ohne ihn jedoch namentlich zu erwähnen. Dazu gehört unter anderem Alfred Hitchcocks 1938 gedrehter Film Eine Dame verschwindet, in dem der Simplon-Orient-Express zwar nicht erwähnt wird, dessen Vorbild jedoch unverkennbar ist.Jean des Cars: Kamerafahrt: Einstellung – Orient-Express, in: Jürgen Franzke (Hrsg.): Orient-Express – König der Züge. Begleitbuch zur gleichnamigen Ausstellung am DB Museum Nürnberg, November 1998 bis April 1999, Komet-Verlag, Frechen 1998, S. 168–175. 1963, nach dem gleichnamigen Roman von Ian Fleming in der James-Bond-Reihe Liebesgrüße aus Moskau (mit Sean Connery), Regie führte Terence Young. Wie beim Roman spielen wesentliche Teile des Films im Simplon-Orient-Express. Allerdings verbergen sich im Film einige Fehler. So müsste der Zug im Kopfbahnhof Belgrad etwa umkehren, fährt aber in dieselbe Richtung weiter. thumb|Ausstellungskatalog xxxx: Die touristisch vermarkteten Nachfolgezüge und Schienenkreuzfahrten wurden ebenfalls künstlerisch verarbeitet. So begleitete die Dokumentation Träume auf Rädern – Orient-Express eine Fahrt des VSOE von Boulogne über Venedig nach Prag und zurück nach Paris. 2018: Von Louis Pascal Couvelaire, Regie, erschien eine 90-Minuten-Dokumentation „Der Orient-Express - Vintage auf Schienen“, die neben der Geschichte und den Werkstätten der Restaurierungen mit dem Historiker für industrielles Kulturerbe Arthur Mettetal nach dem Verbleib des Wagenmaterials in ganz Europa forschte. * 2014/2015: Ausstellung Il était une fois l'Orient Express : Exposition, Katalog frz. Paris und Nürnberg, IMA, du 04/04 au 31/08/2014. Mollard, Claude (commissaire d'exposition) - Snoeck, 2014 - pages: 104 Eisenbahn-Literatur * Wilfried Biedenkopf: Quer durch das alte Europa. Die internationalen Zug- und Kurswagenläufe nach dem Stand vom Sommer 1939. Verlag und Büro für Spezielle Verkehrsliteratur Röhr, Krefeld 1981, ISBN 3-88490-110-9. * Albert Mühl, Jürgen Klein: Reisen in Luxuszügen. Die Internationale Schlafwagen-Gesellschaft. EK-Verlag, Freiburg im Breisgau 2006, ISBN 3-88255-696-X. * Werner Sölch: Orient-Express. Glanzzeit und Niedergang und Wiedergeburt eines Luxuszuges. 4. Auflage. Alba, Düsseldorf 1998, ISBN 3-87094-173-1. Weblinks, Anmerkungen * * zeitgleich Wikipedia - de, mehrsprachig. andere Vs.) [[Kategorie:Internationaler Fernzug] Kategorie:Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits Kategorie:Luxuszug